


finders keepers, losers weepers

by Kathie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоит подойти ближе и поднять нечто с пола, как оно оказывается круглым золотым медальоном с изображением какого-то святого – если быть точным, святого Кристофера, читает по краю Себастиан, и усмехается. Нет сомнений, кому этот медальон принадлежит: Себастиан не раз видел его на шее Эванса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finders keepers, losers weepers

Это был долгий, тяжёлый съёмочный день – но и удачный тоже. У Себастиана до сих пор немного режет глаза от обилия «зелёного экрана», но в павильонных съёмках без него не обойтись, и приходится терпеть, даже если к концу дня голова начинает болеть неприятной тупой болью. Гримёрша долго возится с ним, снимая все накладные пряди волос и превращая растрёпанного в бою Зимнего Солдата во вполне приличного, просто уставшего Себастиана Стэна. У них с Эвансом общая гримёрка, разделённая лишь складной ширмой, и его, как и всегда, приводят в порядок дольше, нежели коллегу по съёмкам. Краем глаза Себастиан замечает шевеление за ширмой, какую-то возню, негромкий голос Криса, который прощается со своим гримёром, а затем из-за ширмы вылезает, собственно, сама голова Эванса, и добродушно улыбается:

– До завтра! – Крис вскидывает руку в прощальном жесте, и улыбается, обращаясь вроде бы ко всем, и в то же время конкретно к Себастиану, который даже повернуть голову не может, чтобы попрощаться. Только и может, что одними глазами кивнуть и с улыбкой отозваться: «До встречи». Эванс уходит, а Себастиан ещё некоторое время проводит в гримёрке, дожидаясь, пока его окончательно приведут в божеский вид, а затем с нескрываемым удовольствием переодевается в свою обычную одежду. Наконец-то снять с себя громоздкий и неудобный костюм Зимнего Солдата (будь у него такой костюм в реальности – Себастиан сомневается, что тот смог бы стать столь успешным наёмником) после долгого съёмочного дня – невероятно приятное ощущение.

Он прощается с гримёршей и идёт к выходу, и на «эвансовской» половине комнаты его внимание привлекает короткий блеск чего-то явно металлического. Стоит подойти ближе и поднять нечто с пола, как оно оказывается круглым золотым медальоном с изображением какого-то святого – если быть точным, святого Кристофера, читает по краю Себастиан, и усмехается. Нет сомнений, кому этот медальон принадлежит: Себастиан не раз видел его на шее Эванса. К медальону должна в комплекте идти цепочка, – и да, оборванная, она лежит неподалёку, и Себастиан, подняв и её тоже, засовывает обе находки себе в карман с твёрдым намерением вернуть завтра их законному владельцу.

А ночью Себастиан вместо того, чтобы отсыпаться после тяжёлого дня и перед завтрашним, не менее тяжёлым, лежит на животе и разглядывает покоящийся на его ладони медальон. Он гладит пальцами прохладную поверхность, и представляет, как медальон покоится на груди Криса; у Эванса всегда тёплые пальцы, и наверняка грудь тоже тёплая, и Себастиан почти чувствует этот контраст. Он смотрит на медальон, а видит широкую улыбку Криса, видит его смеющиеся глаза и слышит, собственно, сам смех. Вспоминает тепло от его дружеских прикосновений во время немногочисленных совместных интервью или фотосессий. Себастиан честно старается ограничить и без того малое количество тактильного контакта с Эвансом, просто потому что невозможно много обниматься с коллегой по съёмкам, когда чувствуешь себя рядом с ним влюблённой по уши школьницей. Собственно, именно так себя чувствует Себастиан и в данный момент – и это в чём-то неприятное чувство, он чувствует себя жалким неудачником и почти что сталкером. В голову лезут мысли, которых никто туда не приглашал – например, о том, как часто любовницы Эванса сжимали этот пресловутый медальон губами и тянули на себя. Себастиан встряхивает головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли прочь, и переворачивается на спину.

Крис Эванс гетеросексуален до последней клеточки своего организма, и то, что он дружелюбен с Себастианом – ничего не значит, это же Крис Эванс, чёрт возьми, он дружелюбен со всеми! На этом поле Себастиану ничего не светит, и он чувствует себя полным идиотом, словно ему не тридцать с лишним, а не больше пятнадцати. Но он улыбается, как идиот. Очень довольный идиот.

И засыпает, наконец, сжимая в пальцах круглый золотой медальон со святым Кристофером.

***

Утром следующего дня они с Крисом встречаются на задворках съёмочной площадки у кофемашины и стола с закусками. Разговор обычный, дежурный даже: как спалось, готов ли сегодня выложиться на полную, какая чудесная погода, как насчёт в субботу сходить в спорт-бар и посмотреть игру? Это Крис спрашивает, и Себастиан, конечно, соглашается, но не позволяет себе обманываться и думать, что за приглашением посмотреть вместе игру стоит что-то большее. Крис, как и всегда, до невозможности радушен – а Себастиану, как и всегда, до невозможности приятно находиться рядом с ним. Это Крис, с ним никак иначе. С ним Себастиан не просто чувствует себя комфортнее, он чувствует себя лучше – и не только в плане настроения. Магия у Эванса, наверное, такая, заряжать окружающих своей позитивной энергией. Себастиан предпочитает не обращать внимания, что последний раз так легко и хорошо он себя чувствовал рядом с Лейтон в далёком сейчас две тысячи девятом.

Кофе подходит к концу, и Себастиан решает, что пора вернуть Крису вчерашнюю находку. Он достаёт медальон с цепочкой из кармана джинсов и протягивает их Эвансу с почему-то смущённой улыбкой:

– Ничего не терял? – спрашивает он, и Крис, на миг задумавшись, рассматривает медальон и расплывается в ответной улыбке:

– Где ты его нашёл? Я только утром заметил, что его нет, думал, в душе обронил, но у меня в номере и следа его не было! 

– На полу в гримёрке, – спокойно отвечает Себастиан, и Крис тянет к нему руку, чтобы забрать украшение, но вместо этого вдруг сжимает его пальцы и зажимает медальон в ладони Себастиана.

Пальцы, конечно, тёплые, и как всегда их прикосновение заставляет что-то внутри Себастиана сжаться, а по позвоночнику проходит волна приятных мурашек; он молит всех известных ему богов в ту секунду, чтобы не позволили предательскому румянцу раскрасить его щёки и не выдали его Эвансу с потрохами.

– Знаешь, что? Оставь его себе, – говорит Крис, вновь улыбаясь – той самой улыбкой, что который год заставляет Себастиана глупо улыбаться в ответ, а данную секунду ещё и вызывает помутнение рассудка. – Что упало, то пропало, верно?

Себастиан серьёзно озадачен этим предложением, и потому всё, что может – сконфуженно пробормотать:

– Но я ведь просто нашёл его, – на что Крис лишь пожимает плечами, залпом допивая свой кофе:

– Ерунда. Я постоянно их теряю. Зато буду знать, что этот в надёжных руках, – он улыбается просто невозможно, из-за чего Себастиан на миг теряется в этой улыбке, а затем убирает свою руку с ладони Себастиана. Это заставляет его прийти в себя, перестать так бесстыдно пялиться на улыбку своего просто коллеги по съёмкам, и благодарно кивнуть в ответ, понимая, что найти нужные слова ему сейчас будет не под силу.

– Пойдём, – Крис хлопает его по плечу, а затем потягивается и делает шаг вперёд. – Нам пора к гримёрам.

Себастиан засовывает вчерашнюю находку – теперь уже полноправно его личную вещь, – в карман и идёт за ним. Он вновь (всё ещё) чувствует себя влюблённым, как подросток, но знает – насчёт надёжных рук Крис не ошибся.

***

Себастиан прижимается к Крису сзади, обнимает за грудь, скользя по ней ладонями, и оставляет на шее сбоку яркий след от засоса. С недавних пор оставлять метки на теле Криса Эванса – одно из самых любимых занятий Себастиана с Крисом Эвансом. Он метит Криса на самых видных местах – поцелуи перемежаются с укусами, а короткими ногтями, как оказалось, можно неплохо расцарапать Криса везде, куда только можно дотянуться. Все должны знать, что Крис занят, Крис чей-то – и не просто чей-то, а его, Себастиана. Пусть на чужие замечания Крис только отшучивается, что ему попалась страстная любовница, Себастиан знает – сейчас Крис только его.

Себастиан ревнив настолько же, насколько влюблён – а влюблён он в Криса очень сильно.

Они не давали друг другу обещаний или обязательств – чёрт возьми, Себастиан даже не до конца уверен, насколько его чувства взаимны, и вместе они (спят вместе, ничего такого, на самом деле) всего пару недель, но Себастиану, честно говоря, плевать. Он влюблён давно, давно уже потерял от Криса голову. И он метит его, как своё, как то, что отпускать не планирует – тем более что Эванс, очевидно, совсем не возражает.

Более того, Себастиану кажется, что Крис прекрасно всё понимает. Себастиану кажется, у него всё тело исписано огромными неоновыми буквами, складывающимися в мерцающую надпись: «Я влюблён в тебя, Кристофер Роберт Эванс», и не заметить, не прочитать это – невозможно. 

Себастиан цепляет губами цепочку от медальона – нового, совсем другой формы и из другого металла, – и шепчет, не таясь, «мой Кристофер», зная наверняка, что у Криса сейчас по позвоночнику вниз сбегают миллиарды приятных мурашек. Как у него самого, когда Эванс низко шепчет его имя, или полюбившееся ему сокращение – Бастиан.

Он трётся носом за ухом Эванса, впитывая в себя его запах – соль кожи мешается с кружащими голову нотами лаванды и кориандра, – ведёт кончиками пальцев по горячей (кто бы сомневался) груди Криса, с нескрываемым удовольствием вслушиваясь в его дыхание, порой прерывающееся едва слышными стонами, поглаживает прохладный металл подвески – а затем отстраняется, напоследок целуя Криса в место, где шея переходит в плечо.

Конечно, Крис не идиот, Крис явно давно заметил, какой именно медальон носит Себастиан на себе, не снимая, уже почти год, но это одна из тем, которую они не затрагивали в разговорах – просто зачем, если и так всё ясно? Но он всё равно снимает с собственной шеи цепочку и вытягивает руку вперёд, перед Крисом, демонстрируя тому качающийся меж пальцев медальон.

– Узнаёшь? – всё так же шёпотом спрашивает Себастиан, и влажно целует Криса за ухом, второй рукой проводя по его телу от груди вниз. 

– Конечно, – таким же шёпотом откликается Крис, резко поворачиваясь, усаживаясь между разведённых ног Себастиана, сжимает его пальцы с медальоном в своих, целует его неторопливо, даже сквозь поцелуй улыбаясь той самой заставляющей терять рассудок улыбкой, и пальцами зарывается в и без того всколоченные волосы. – Я знал, что он будет в надёжных руках.

И Себастиан больше не чувствует себя жалким неудачником или сталкером. 

А вот идиотом – да. Безмерно влюблённым и счастливым.


End file.
